


Tie Him Up, Set Him Free

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: bbtp_challenge, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lying flat on his back, arms stretched apart over his head, legs spread. He's cuffed at wrist and ankle, held in place. And he's naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Him Up, Set Him Free

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereaders** : minxie, aislinn, batdina
> 
> **A/N** : Written for the 2012 edition of [Bring Back the Porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) on IJ.

Harry's lying flat on his back, arms stretched apart over his head, legs spread. He's cuffed at wrist and ankle, held in place. And he's naked. Looking up, all he can see through the dim light is dark blue velvet shot through with silver. 

He's on a bed. Lying on soft cotton sheets. He lifts his head, but the curtains are closed.

Panic fires though his veins. He wraps his hands around the chains attached to the cuffs and tugs at his bonds. Nothing happens. The metal doesn't even clank. 

Biting his lip, he fights not to shout for help. Somehow, he just knows that won't help. More likely to drop him even further into it. His mind racing, he closes his eyes and tries to put things together, tries to remember. 

There had been music, so much bass that his head had thumped along with the beat. That memory makes him blink, makes him realise that his headache is gone. For the first time in days, despite the fog that covers the last few hours, he can think clearly.

He takes a deep breath and murmurs a wandless unlocking spell. Nothing happens, not even the fizzle of a failed spell. It's as if his magic is being absorbed by the air around him. 

A faint noise from the other side of the curtains makes Harry tense up. His fingers curl around the chains, and he readies himself for whatever might happen. 

The curtains draw back, and bright light blinds him. He blinks away the tears, yells, "Let me go," and once again tries to rattle the chains without success. 

"Shhhh," someone whispers in his ear. Cool fingertips trace the orbits of Harry's eyes, and his sight disappears into blackness. 

"No!" Harry twists and tries to bite at whoever it is, but they're gone and he's left in the dark.

He can hear the sounds of someone moving around, of things being put down on a wooden table. Don't beg, he tells himself. It won't help. But he almost has to bite his tongue to stop himself.

"You worry far too much." The voice is male, soft and almost gentle. Familiar enough to tease at the edges of Harry's memory, but he cannot place it. Something is different about it from the usual, he thinks, but that's all he has.

And then the fingers are back. They run up the inside of Harry's leg, raising goosebumps in their wake, sending shivers through him.

"Is this enough of what you wanted?"

"What..." Harry trails off, bites his lip hard. "I don't understand," he says, but he does. His fantasies return to him in bursts of need, of want, of the feeling of his hand on his cock and a dildo in his arse, while he imagines being pinned, unable to move, to see. Being taken care of.

"Your safeword, Harry."

Not knowing what else to do, Harry says the first word that comes to mind, "Snitch."

"Hmmm... Rather uninspired, but it is your word. Use it if you need it."

Fingernails scrape up through the hair at the base of Harry's cock and over his stomach. Muscles quiver beneath the blunt scratching, and Harry's breath hitches. He lifts his hips as much as he can, trying to get more sensation, but that only causes the fingers to lift off his skin. 

Hard wood taps his hipbone, sending a shock of magic curling through him to twine around his balls and the base of his cock, squeezing lightly before settling into place. 

Harry licks his lips, considers saying Snitch just to free himself, to end this... whatever this is. Instead, he asks, "Why?"

"Because you asked. Because I want to. Because life should never be boring, not even for you."

A mouth settles on Harry's nipple, sucks and then nips lightly. He can feel the edge of sharp teeth just before they lift away to do the same to his other nipple, setting an unpredictable rhythm. The back and forth is dizzying, almost too much to feel in this odd strange darkness. Harry's breathing speeds up, but he turns his head and digs his teeth into his lower lip, not wanting to let go, to give in.

Hair, soft and fine, falls down and brushes over his collarbone. Harry pushes his head into the pillow and bites back a groan. 

A hand fits itself to his throat, fingers dig into his jaw, and force him to turn his head, to face upwards into the darkness. 

"Do not hide anything from me, or I'll leave."

It's a threat and a promise, and Harry nods as best he can.

"Your words, give them to me."

Harry swallows, feeling his Adam's apple brush against the man's palm. "All right," he says.

"Good."

A body presses down on top of him, as naked as he is. Harry can't help but catalogue what he can feel. Hard cock and long muscles under soft skin. Hair that's more than shoulder length. Then the weight is gone.

The bed moves as someone settles between Harry's feet. There's nothing for long seconds.

The hands return, alternating long kneading strokes with hard slaps of a palm against Harry's skin. His thighs, his hips, his sides. Over and over until Harry gives up trying to anticipate where and when. Harry's lost in the want and the need. His rasping breaths fill in the spaces between the sounds of flesh against flesh, until it stops.

A tongue licks up Harry's cock, toys with his slit. He wants to buck up into it, but instead he waits, lets it happen. When the man pauses, Harry sighs out another "Please."

His cock is released. A mouth traces the edge of Harry's stomach, with velvet tongue and sharp-edged tooth, bites into the skin just below his hipbone.

And Harry bucks. "Fuck," bursts out of him. And he rubs his arse against the sheets, trying to ease the emptiness, to fill it. 

"Tell me, Harry."

Harry's mouth works. He licks his lips. His fingers flex and his toes curl, as he strains to see, to know who this man is. But he can't, he doesn't, and he _needs_. "Please," he says again. "I need."

Another bite, this one into his other hipbone, and Harry can taste his blood on the air. 

"Tell me."

"Need," Harry says again, trying to find words. He runs his tongue over his teeth, as if to find the answer there.

A hand wraps around his cock, pressing the buzz from the magic spell into it, and Harry thrusts upwards. His cock's released and his hips are pushed down. 

"What do you want?"

The man is gone again, no longer touching Harry. The spell uncoils from Harry's cock, easing the pressure, and he moans in complaint. Words, he tells himself. You need them. And he swallows again, licks his lips. 

"You," Harry finally says. "Please you. Need you. So empty, so hungry. I can't. I need. Please." 

The sigh is loud; the man's breath skates over Harry's cock. Almost too much, absolutely too little. Harry's never been that good with words — it's easier to do than to say — but he tries again. 

"Fuck me," he says and then when all he gets is another sigh, he adds, "Yours, please. No one else. Haven't ever wanted like this."

The wand presses into one of the bite marks on Harry's hip. Sharp, sweet pain that draws a cry from him, has him arching his back, his leg muscles quivering, as magic floods his arse, fills him, stretches him, prepares him. 

"You're sure?"

"Merlin's goddamn beard, yes." Harry snaps the words out. He rolls his hips, grinds down against the bed, tries to make his needs clear with actions as well as words. 

And then there's a cock pressed against his hole. His legs are pushed upwards, bent at the knee. There's a tug on the cuffs around his ankles, and then his bonds stretch enough for his legs to be hooked over the man's shoulders. 

The man moves slowly, fraction by fraction. His cock is bigger than Harry expected, longer, and it stretches Harry even further open, until he's deep inside Harry, until his balls are rubbing against Harry's arse.

Tears burn at the edges of Harry's eyes. An ache fills him, sets his whole body to trembling. The thing he's been fighting for so long is breaking free, being set free, and he's not sure he cares.

Drawing back, pulling almost all the way out of Harry, the man thrusts back inside him. His cock skates over Harry's prostate, sending flares of sensations through him, showering sparks through Harry's balls, his cock. 

Harry yanks on the chains holding his arms over his head, digs his heels into the man's back and tries to pull him down. He needs the feeling, the weight. To be caught, held down. He rotates his hips. 

"What do you need?"

The growl, the low pitch of that voice vibrate through Harry like magic, and he whispers, "You, fuck you. All of you."

"Finally."

Harry's legs are pressed down against him, his muscles tense and relax, as the man leans down and rests on top of him. He's deep, so deep inside. 

"More," Harry says. "All of it. Please." 

"You're sure." 

"Please." Harry's feet curl, his fingers flutter against steel as he tries to touch, to feel, this man. 

Lips brush against Harry's. A tongue licks into him, traces his teeth, before pulling away. The man rolls his hips, pushes deeper and deeper. And Harry begs, pleads. An incoherent spill of sounds that are all he has. 

And then he tastes skin, feels the slow thud of a jugular vein as the man moves inside him. Need, want, hunger expand inside Harry, draw him down, set him free, and he bites down.

Magic and blood, love and _Lucius_ flood through Harry. He's floating. So lost in sensations, cradled between soft mattress and hard body, that the thunder of orgasm, the pulse of his release, takes him by surprise and sends him all the way down into darkness.


End file.
